It is known to provide some portable power tools with side handles. For example, a chain saw may be provided with a side handle on one or both sides, and such may be formed as part of a combined side and top handle extending over and spaced above the top of the motor housing of the chain saw, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,250. A power hedge trimmer may be provided with a handle in the shape of an inverted U which forms a top handle and opposite side handles, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,062. A portable reciprocating power saw may be provided with a top and forward handle as proposed in British Pat. 1,047,941. These hand-held power cutting tools are usually also provided with a rear handle, the side handle arrangement being disposed between the rear handle and the cutting means.